Light My Way
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: ~A Cloti Romance~ Tifa is blinded and struggles to cope with the eternal darkness...but every shadow has a light in the corner, and Tifa soon learns that there are more ways to seeing life. Ch.8 is up (on hiatus!) ^^; !
1. Living in the Dark

AN- Well! How 'bout his? I started another story! YAY! This one is a very serious story that will consist of Tifa having blindness! If that offends you, or it disturbs you...please, turn back! I do hope you give this a try, though! You might enjoy it! Also, this will be a CLOTI (CloudxTifa). Don't like? Well! Maybe you'll like this one! I won't make Aeirth a witch or anything! She'll be as sweet as ever, though she will not be alive! I think she's happy in the Promise Lands anyway! ;) This is centered most on Tifa, so...you know...  
Disclaimer- Standard disclaimer applied, I don't on FF7...never have, never will.   
Dedications- To every CLOTI fan out there! Also, to the NON-CLOTI fans who are being brave and given this a shoot! I hope it meets your standards! Also, to my mum! Cuz, I love her!   
  
Light My Way  
******************  
by beautiful_dreamer  
  
  
  
In the arms of an angel, fly away with me...  
-Sarah McLachlan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The monster lurched towards her, it's speed like the wind. She could barely make it out, instead she saw a purple blur of reptile like skin. It's eyes were not in view, but the fighter knew they glowed with mako energy.   
  
Tifa was scared, non-the less.  
  
She stood in her fighting stance, watching every move it made with skilled eyes. Every movement, all the distance it made she was watching it with a steady stare.   
  
'Just think, Tiff...soon as this is over, you'll see Cloud again!' Her mind reeled, giving her the strength she needed to make the first move to kill the monster. It jumped into the tree above it, giving Tifa a moment to relax.  
  
She was here on business and some sort of a reunion after 1 month of Sephrioth's defeat. All of the members of AVALANCHE were to meet at Wutai, to decide what to do with the remaining monsters on earth. She had decided to patrol the forest in search of the demons, and she had come across one hideous looking thing. She hadn't waited for Cloud to arrive, since he would be running late. Maybe killing one of the mako-filled monsters, she would some how impress the EX-Soldier. She wanted him to know how much she loved him...but the courage needed was what she lacked. She couldn't handle rejection, and even thinking about him slamming the door in her face sent shivers down her spine.   
  
"Imagine what it would be like in real life?" She asked herself, chewing her lip in frustration. Where was that thing?   
  
It jumped at her, but her reflexes made her move on her own. She dodge the creature, and retaliated with a swift kick to it's head. The monster yelped, dodging the second kick to it's head. It bounced back, meeting the ground with cat-like ability. It's eyes flashed at Tifa, and she almost froze with fright. It's eyes were black, though they still glowed with the un-natural light created by mako.   
  
"Ok big guy, lets rumble!" She yelled, her hands sending a punch into it's tummy. It sucked in desperate breaths of air, the wind had been knocked out by the sheer force of the punch she threw at it.   
  
"Serves you right stupi-" Her voice was caught in her throat, as it's tail knocked her off the ground. She desperately clawed the earth, as she tried to manage getting up to dodge the next attack. It jumped, ready to claw her chest open. She closed her eyes, ready to meet her sudden and unfair death.  
  
Gun shoots filled the air, as Barret's arm shoot into the monster with powerful force. It's body seemed to dance with the bullets, until Barret suddenly stopped. Tifa opened her eyes slowly, and notice the monster lay dead on the ground.  
  
"Is it...?" She began, but found her legs moving toward the un-moving object. It looked dead, but Tifa still had to check. It was for their own safety, and for the citizens safety also. This was a pretty dangerous monster, compared to the ones she had encountered before.  
  
"Tifa, careful-" Barret began, but his voice was cut off with the shrill, pain filled scream the erupted from Tifa's throat.  
  
The monster's venom spurted out, and into the unexpected Tifa's eyes. It burned her eyeballs with an acid like feeling. She fell onto her knees, unable to see anymore...though her site was the last thing that lingered on her mind.  
  
"God...It burns, help me..." She begged, her hands rubbing at her lids to get the pain out.   
  
Barret ran to her fallen body, and picked her up wit such swiftness. He needed to get her to some water, so he could wash the venom from her eyes.  
  
"Tifa? Hold on, girl..." He whispered, his breath horse with pity for the woman in his arms.  
  
To his surprise, Tifa was unconscious.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tifa awoke seeing only pitch darkness. It had to be night, since she couldn't even make out her hands. She stumbled out of bed, and felt the familiar warmth of the sun on her body.   
  
"Is the heater on?" She asked, knowing there were no heaters in the tent she had set up. Her hands traveled in front of her, and she found the opening. Lifting the flap, she stepped outside to meet the birds chirping happily. The warmth grew steadier, and she knew something had to be wrong.  
  
Birds didn't chirp in the middle of the night, and the only warmth she knew felt this way was the sun...  
  
Her mouth was covered by her hands, as the sudden flash of pain filled memories filled her mind. Could it be true? Did the venom...blind her?  
  
"Cloud...?" Tifa whispered his name, not knowing what else to say in her shadow filled world. There was no more light, no more images to be seen by her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Her feet suddenly gave out, as she stumbled to the earth. She felt the ground, and knew she was on dirt and grass by the feel of its texture.   
  
"Help...help me, please..." She sobbed, lost in the darkness. There was no one to guide her, no one to show her they way out.   
  
Where was Cloud? Had he forgotten the promise he made that night by the well? The one of how he would save her, when she needed to be saved.  
  
"Cloud...HELP ME!" She yelled in mournful sorrow, as her tears coursed down her face in record time. Tear stung, but his was the only release of pain she could do at the moment. She was lost, and she had never been lost before.  
  
"Tifa? God, Tifa...I-"   
  
Tifa's ears almost perked, as she recognized the voice as her beloved's.   
  
"Cloud?" She whispered, her hands flaying all around to try to locate him in her blind state. She never felt so helpless, and shame was introduced to her already emotion filled heart. Shame she should look so weak in front of her love, what would he think of her now?  
  
He sank beside her, his hands gathering her in an embrace. She sobbed, as sudden relief flooded her senses. The feeling of being safe filled her heart, and she thanked whatever god was watching over her.   
  
"I...I can't see, I-" She was caught off as a sob racked her thin frame, her hands clumsily clutching harder around his body.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, soothing her troubled head.  
  
"God, Cloud...I wanted..." She paused, her eyes desperately searching his own. Never again would she see those beautiful blue eyes, see that wonderfully spikey hair. Never again. She was met by the dark once again, and more tears seemed to course down her face, "I wanted to see you again so bad..."  
  
He pulled her tighter, not wanting to see her blank stare and broken tears again. He should have protected her...he should have been the one who was blinded. God, what had he done?  
  
He heard her whimper, and looked down to see her face desperately seeking the direction of his own. She wanted to look at him, and he knew she would never see him or anyone else again.   
  
"Tifa..." he whispered, holding her face steady with his two hands. Making her face look towards his own, though her eyes looked like she was looking at something past him. Something far off, far away...  
  
Her lips trembled, as she held back another sob. She needed to say this, at least while his attention was to her only.  
  
"Go on, Tiff..." he urged her, noticing her discomfort. He wanted to help her with all his heart.  
  
"I wanted to see you again, and now..." She whispered brokenly, "I'll never see you again..."  
  
To Be Continued!!!!  
  
AN- Well? What do ya think? Tell me with a review, you know I love 'em! ^^ R&R! CIAO!  
P.S. I hope this doesn't offend any people with blindness! I do think it's sad you are blind, but I also think you should never pity yourself and live life to the fullest! Images r'nt everything and I think being blind helps you see that better! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Show me the Way

AN- Wee! What awesome reviews I received! THANK YOU ALL!! It ment the world, and I do really appreciated your feedback! I already was suggested Tifa get her sight back somehow...! Oh! :) Anyway! Here's the 2nd part! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- Don't own FF7, standard disclaimer applied here!  
  
Light My Way  
~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~   
By beautiful_dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing really matters, love is all we need..."  
~ Madonna, Nothing Really Matter  
  
  
  
~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~  
  
  
Night had come again, but to Tifa it was always night. She had to ask periodically what time of the day it was, unless she was out to feel the sun play softly on her skin.   
  
Today, she had some sense of were she was, with Cloud at her side the whole day. He held her hand most of the time, since she still stumbled and tripped over almost anything in her way. She needed to work on sensing the atmosphere around her, and she dreaded thinking she would never get her site back...but the doctor they visited had said it was unlikely possible. Every time she thought of it, the dreadful truth hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
She would never see again.  
  
She had so much to see in the world, so much more to do with her young life! She wanted to travel with...Cloud. She wanted to see the oceans, hills and mountains. The beautiful sunset!   
  
"I want to see his eyes..." She whispered, suddenly aware she said it aloud.   
  
"What was that, Tifa?" Cloud asked, looking at her unfocused face.  
  
She turned to the source of his voice, trying to look as natural as she did before, "Um...Nothing, Cloud..." She told him, her voice quite and bleak.  
  
The sky was turning darker by the minute, and soon they would have to back into camp to their make shift beds. He yawned and smiled as he thought of the nice sleep he would have. He was very tired.  
  
But what about Tifa?  
  
Would she ever dream again, forget about all the images she had seen in her life? How would she sleep at night?  
  
"Tifa?" he called out, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Yes, Cloud?" She almost whispered.  
  
"It's almost time for bed? Are you ready to head back?"  
  
Tifa's eyes watered, as she dreaded going back to sleep. She didn't want to be alone, and she knew Cloud wouldn't stay with her at night.   
  
  
'God...' She begged in her head, 'Help me through this mess...'  
  
"I...I don't know..." She told him, her voice not as strong as she wanted it to be.   
  
He looked at her again, "Do you want to sleep in my tent tonight? I could speak to you..." He suggested, his voice almost nervous.  
  
Tifa's face brighten, the idea almost making her happy. She wanted ever so much to be in the same tent as Cloud! It was a dream come true.  
  
"I...I do..." She told him, her own voice filled with excitement.   
  
"Let's go, I'll lead the way," He took her hand, and that he did.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Tifa blindly slip into Clouds makeshift bed, trying to navigate her way through the thick blankest he had thrown on top to keep them warm. She moved nervously to the side, measuring the room she left with her fingertips.   
  
'Was it enough?' She wondered, still caressing the space in attempt to make out the distance in her mind.   
  
"Tifa? You comfortable?" He asked, and by the sound of his voice he was on the other side of the tent. She smiled, in hopes it was towards his direction.  
  
"Yes, thank you," She told him, her breath coming in quick breaths.   
  
She moved back to the furthest corner of the bed, and closed her eyelids slowly, feeling as though they were always closed to begin with.  
  
"Um...can I come in?" Cloud asked, and she smiled at his politeness.   
  
With a nod of her head, Cloud slipped in beside her. His leg brushed hers and her skin tingled with goose flesh.   
  
He turned to face her, but she stared blankly at the ceiling. He reached his had out, slowly touching a stray hair and pushing it from her flawless face. Her hand came in search of his own, missing a few attempts at touching his fingers. Finally she touched his hand, and shivered at the closeness they shared. His thumb caressed her hand slowly, her softness brushing with his ruff fingers. It felt so wonderfully good to Tifa, and a sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Tifa..." He whispered, "I'm sorry..."  
  
She choked back a sob, as her heart cried at the sincerity in his apology. He thought it was his fault, he was the reason she would never see through her wine colored eyes again.  
  
"No..." She told him, her hands clumsily touching his face, "Please don't..."  
  
He nodded, catching her hands in his own. He kissed each fingertip delicately, caressing it softly with his lips.  
  
"Cloud...I..." She started, but bit her lip. Would she ever tell him those three loving words?   
  
He pulled her into his embrace, forcing her to slowly relax in his gentle hold. Her face pressed into his chest, as she closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to pretend she had her eyes closed, that when she opened them she would see again.  
  
If only.  
  
Her hands went around his neck, as she slowly felt the sob she hid find it's way past the weak barrier. Her body shook, as her mouth made no sound. Tears of broken dreams poured down her face, wetting Clouds chest.   
  
"Tifa...be strong, this will be over..." His soothing voice whispered, stroking her hair as he held her tight.  
  
"Cloud, please...don't leave me..." She let out, not thinking over her words. She didn't want him to leave her in this darkness. Not now, not ever.  
  
He said nothing, only kissed the top of her head.   
  
'I'm never leaving you, not after this' He thought, determined to show her he would stay by her till the end. Stay with her, until she pushed him away.  
  
"Cloud, I..I..." She tried again, but stopped as she noticed by his breathing he had fallen asleep.  
  
Snuggled in his arms, she fell asleep soon after  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^'  
  
  
A/N- Will Tifa ever tell him she loves him! Stay toned and find out! ;) R&R!!!! JAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Believe

AN- well...here's the third part! Sorry 'bout the wait...schools keeping me real busy! ^^   
Disclaimer- Standard disclaimer applied here!   
Dedication- To Strife21! I'm so happy u like this story! Oh, and I do recommend her stories! When your done reading mine, (*cough* and reviewing *cough*) go give 'em a try! :)   
  
Um, enjoy please! :)   
  
  
  
Light My Way   
By beautiful_dreamer   
  
  
"There is no where in the world I'd rather be, then here in my room dreaming of you and me..."   
-Dreaming, Selena   
  
  
  
Tifa woke up suddenly, her body automatically sitting up in fast motion. Her breath was coming out in hard, short gasps. She wanted to scream, wanted the light to shine in her darkness.   
  
"Oh, god..." She moaned, her voice horse and low.   
  
She still was having those horrible dreams of her past, dreams of losing her father to that demon with silver hair (AN- AW! Don't flame me! I luv Sephy too! It's just...he was rather mean...hehe). She hated remembering those green eyes, that corrosively ate away into her soul.   
  
She rubbed her head, her hands moving slowly and clumsily against her temple. Her head always would ache, soon after a bad dream such as the one she had experienced. What made it all worse, was the fact she couldn't opened her eyes and greet the normal world.   
  
She laid back down, still weary of the complete darkness that surrounded her. She sighed, her hands slowly touching Cloud Strife's face. She held his soft head in her hands, her fingers blindly touching his lips.   
  
She sighed, a slow and sad sound she couldn't help let out. It was pathetic and weak, but Tifa only felt that way since her current blindness.   
  
"Teef"?   
  
She stopped touching his face, suddenly aware that his arms were wrapped around her slim waist. She could almost feel his gaze on her face, and smiled slowly. A faint smile, a shadow of the smile she would always throw his way.   
  
"Cloud?" Her voice answered, un-certain of the reaction he would give her. She was touching him, without his permission. Would he tell her to never do it again?   
  
"Why are you awake? It's still late at night..." He whispered, his arms gathering her closer to his warm body. She put her arms around his strong neck, hugging his body even closer to her own.   
  
"I...had a bad-" She began, but was suddenly aware of the fact that mostly children only have bad dreams. Would he look like a baby, in his opinion?   
  
"A bad dream?" He guessed.   
  
She nodded her head, not trusting her voice at that very moment.   
  
"Do you want to speak about it? Maybe it will help?"   
  
Tifa smiled, burying her face in the crock of his neck, "It was about what happened...when Sephir-"   
  
Cloud hugged her, kissing the top of her head softly. He knew it was hard to mention, hard to remember of the murder of her father. All those terrible memories to haunt her every sleep. It was like what he was going through, remembering every night when he closed his eyes of the angel he let escape. Of the sweet innocent flower girl her failed to protect, after promising he would be her bodyguard. Now, he had to deal with the fact he let his only best friend get blind, trying to fight a monster he should have killed instead. He should be the one to never see again, not the Tifa who kept by his side through everything.   
  
"Tifa, I wont let anything hurt you anymore..." He whispered, his own voice horse with emotion.   
  
She touched his face again, her eyes trying to locate the point she was feeling. She wanted to look in his eyes, and tell him how much she loved him. How much she wanted to forever be in his arms. She wanted to proclaim that she would be his for eternity, she wanted to tell him she would try to wash away all the pain she knew was in his eyes.   
  
"Cloud, I..." She began, "I...Love..."   
  
'Say it, Tifa! What do you have to lose?" Her mind screamed, siding with her aching heart, 'He's holding you so close! He's not pulling away in remorse!'   
  
'JUST SAY IT!'   
  
"Cloud...I love you..." She whispered, wondering if he even heard the words.   
  
Cloud sighed, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy at her voice. She loved him! She loved him, and he knew this wasn't a dream! It was real! So real!   
  
"Cloud..." She sighed, her voice so horse, "I know...you might not return that love...I have a feeling, you'd rather want someone more...appropriate to love, someone able to look into your eyes when you give them their first kiss..."   
  
He sucked in his breath, his heart beating so hard in his chest. She thought her blindness was going to make him not love her? In fact, it made him love her more. Made him want to protect her more and more. He wanted to guide her with all his heart, through her world of shadows.   
  
"Cloud, please say something..." She begged, tears coursing down her face. She was giving away to tears again, but she knew no one would be bale to not cry after experiencing the pain she was going through.   
  
"How can you love me?" He asked, and Tifa sensed his voice held a puzzlement he was not known for.   
  
He continued, "I'm nothing but a failed experiment, unable to keep on of my friends from dying...unable to stop you from getting hurt by Sephiroth's blade...and now...,"   
  
Tifa tried to keep her eyes open, tried to make them appear as though she saw his lips move with every word.   
  
"Now...you can't even see past the darkness I let you fall in..." He whispered, his voice full of regret and self hate.   
  
"No..."   
  
Cloud looked at her, his eyes meeting her own for the first time since the accident had taken place. They still were a deep ruby red, big and pretty.   
  
"No, no, no..." She whispered again, her hands grabbing the front of his shirt.   
  
Her eyes lost that glow though, lost that optimistic shine that brought all their hearts warmth. They appeared dull, out of focus. Almost as if he was staring at a dead Tifa, not the real live one...   
  
And he was to blame.   
  
"Why? Why didn't you just say you didn't want me? Why couldn't you save that stupid speech about it being your fault, and just come up to me with the hard truth?" She screamed, her heart jamming wildly in her chest.   
  
Cloud looked surprised, and his mind shoved so many words on his lips to tell her. He had to bite his lip from telling her just why he didn't talk up. He wanted her so much, it was amazing he didn't shout it at her at the moment.   
  
"I know I'm not Aries, I know I wont come close to the perfection that was her...but, I love you and I'm real..."   
  
Cloud didn't answer, but felt the prick of tears in his mako eyes.   
  
"Give me a reason why...you reject me so," She cringed, the word so heavy on her tongue.   
  
'She doesn't deserve a failure like you...she deserves someone perfect like herself...' He thought, wanting to tell her how much he adored her.   
  
"Answer me, damn you!" Her voice, shrill with emotion demanded.   
  
He remained silent, and it was killing Tifa slowly. Too much pain at once was flooding into her heart, and she was sure she would die a broken heart.   
  
"Fine." The word fell from Tifa's lips, a small whisper that sounded so final.   
  
She got up, her legs unsteady under her weight.   
  
"Tifa? Where are you going?" His voice was alarming, confused and it hurt her heart.   
  
She ignored him, he was not going to hurt her more. It wasn't possible to hurt more then this...   
  
"Look, Tifa..." He started, his hand touching her arm so lightly. It sent shock waves to her nerves, making her shiver with pleasure.   
  
She still ignored him. Touching would only make it harder to ignore.   
  
"Please, hear me out..." He begged, his grip tightening on her arm, "Please, just listen..."   
  
She turned to his voice, her eyes staring dull at his face. His eyes didn't meet hers again, and he wanted to guide them to his.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Cloud looked confused, not understanding the bitterness she held in her voice. He was doing her a favor, giving her a chance to be with some one worth while.   
  
"WHY? TELL ME, PLEASE? WHY?" She screamed, her tears flowing rapidly down her pale face.   
  
Cloud's face twisted in pain, matching Tifa's. It hurt him so much, to see one tear escape her beautiful wine red eyes.   
  
His fingers gently touched the tears, bringing them to a small stop. Finally, he brought his fingers wet with tears, to his mouth and kissed them away. His lips found her cheeks, and slowly gather the other tears also, gently gliding over the silky smooth skin on her pretty face. His lips were velvet to Tifa's.   
  
"I...God, you know I love you..." He whispered, pressing his head to the top of hers. He inhaled her sacred smell, the smell of fresh rain.   
  
She sighed, her arms pushing him away slowly. She turned again, and walked miserably toward the tent door. She stumbled when she reached it, her hands searching all over the cloth to find the zipper.   
  
"Tifa, please..." He begged, "You don't understand..."   
  
She sobbed, holding in the barrage of tears. Where was the damn zipper?   
  
He watched her fumble, looking for the small metal zipper that would be her out. She wanted to run from him, and he knew he was doing her a favor of realizing that.   
  
"I...I wish I was dead..." She whispered, breaking down into a kneel. She was so lost, and the pain was so unimaginably horrible. It hurt so much. So damn much.   
  
She banged her fist against the tent door, sobs escaping her small lips. She couldn't take it anymore, not this heart ache.   
  
"No more, please...no more..."   
  
She closed her eyes, suffocating once again in the darkness. This time, she was welcoming it's pressence.   
  
AN- What a depressing chapter! Argh! :( R&R, and also read my other Cloti story "I'm Real". Ja! P.S. Thanks for the reviews! More please! Hehehe!   
  
"There's a thousend words that I could take, to make you come home..."   
-Nsync, Gone (GREAAAAAAAT SONG!) 


	4. The Answer to my Prayers

AN- Here's the forth part, and I wrote it listening to Alicia Keys, "A Woman's Worth". Great song, check it out if you haven't listened to it.   
Uh, lets get back on track. Hehehe...  
Um, this chapter will be more...happy, to say the least. It will also not be to long, since my tummy is killing me!   
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer- You know the drill...  
Dedication- To my friend, Austin. He's into my Tenchi Muyo fan fics, but I hope he's giving this a look! ^^  
  
  
"Za tvoje snene oci, ja ocem da diem sve (For you're tired eyes, I'd give you everything,"  
-Colonia, Unknown song.  
  
  
  
  
Light My Way  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
By beautiful_dreamer   
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and was met once again by the smooth darkness surrounding even her dreams now. It was all real, and she was never going to escape reality. Now, she greeted it with some kind of calm emotion, not experiencing flashes of self pity. She didn't want to shed anymore tears, for it felt like she was a dry well.   
  
She felt a warm rush of air, over her face and just smelling the soft mint scent made her heart race.  
  
"Cloud..." Her mouth mumbled, her lips clumsy and nervous. She licked her lips, trying her damnedest to face his direction.   
  
She was thrilled, knowing in such small time she was adapting to not having her eye sight. She could distinguish Cloud already, by his smell...the way it sounded to have his feet moved so gracefully on the soft earth.  
  
She frowned, would she ever move like that again? It was hard not to think and be jealous, knowing so many people had the one thing she craved.  
  
"Oh, Tiff...you're awake," He replied to his name, his lips brushing her forehead tenderly. Her hands crept behind his neck, holding him to her skin. It sent shivers of glorious pleasure running down her spin, just feeling his warm skin to her own. In a trance, her lips slowly moved closer and closer to his own. She couldn't stop, for some mysterious force was driving her lips to meet his. She knew, the goal was to feel his silky lips, if only for one fleeting second.  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, letting Tifa lead his lips to her destination in mind. He only hoped it was to those soft and silky pink lips.   
  
"Please..." She begged, her hands growing more firm. It was as if she was scared he would run from her.   
  
She caught the lower lips in a small kiss, her tongue tracing it so lightly. Finding more courage, she brought her head closer, trapping his lips to her own.   
  
He moaned, never even dreaming it would feel this wonderful. His hands went to her face, slowly tracing the soft skin. He pulled her closer, deepening the magnificent kiss as if it was possible.   
  
Tifa pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of lingering butterfly kisses all over his face.   
  
"Cloud, I...I can't live without you, please...let me give you the love I have held in my heart for so long..." She begged, her eyes producing tears that held so much emotion in every droplet. She felt different, these tears didn't burn her face, and they tasted so much sweeter when they touched her lips with their wet kisses. She knew, that these tears were produced with happiness beyond knowing, and she loved Cloud even more for being the one to make these tears replace her pity tears and sobs.  
  
He kissed her, harder and with more passion then a billion lovers! He encircled her in his strong arms, never wanting to leave the warmth and safety he had with her. He loved her so, so much.   
  
"Oh god, Tifa...I love you, I LOVE YOU!" He showered her with more kisses, "Don't ever, for one second...think I don't love you. I know I love you, because every moment you come to my view...I can't breath. You make me want to hold you forever, and love you even beyond death."  
  
She cried out in happiness, her sobs shaking her body. He wildly kissed her tears, begging her not to cry.   
  
"Oh, Cloud...when I cry like this, it feels so good. I'm crying because you give me something to live for! Oh, god...what would I do without you...?" She whispered, her eyes closing with pleasure. She finally had her dream, finally had what she wanted more than anything in the universe.   
  
He kissed her softly, before picking her up from the ground. He traveled to the bed, and laid her gently in it's warm covers.   
  
She pulled him down with her, her passion ablaze more then ever. She rubbed his back, feeling his strong muscles relax with pleasure. Pulling of his shirt was hard, but her quick fingers did not lose their touch as she threw it over his head. Flinging it across the room, it was forgotten as she began to kiss his chest lightly, her lips slowly touching every inch of his wonderfully soft skin. She traced up his neck, her tongue touching his neck. She moved up again, catching his mouth with her own. Pressing harder and harder into the passion consuming her soul and mind.   
  
"I love you, Tifa..."  
  
She kissed him harder and harder, and Cloud knew she didn't want to show her love only with words. He smiled, and pressed down on her lips with the same hidden passion he didn't know either of them could have held.   
  
******************************  
  
  
The sun was rising, and the sky held magnificent colors of pink, gold, lilac and blue. The air smelt so clean and fresh and the grown glittered with small diamonds of frost. It was beautiful, but Cloud could only look at the reflection it played across on Tifa's face. She was sleeping so peacefully, it was almost as if she was long gone in the life stream. He breath was the only indication she was still with him, as her chest rose softly with every outtake of air. He kissed her brow, touching her smooth face with his lean hands.   
  
They had made love last night, and Cloud felt like the happiest man to walk the earth. He couldn't explain the feeling he had, giving himself to the passion the flamed in their hearts last night. It felt so right, to hold her in his arms, to hear her moan his name. It was as if, her whole existence was made for him, as if every part of her was made to match every part of him. He wanted to be with her forever, and even if she would most likely never see again. She didn't need her eyes, she had her ears...her touch and her voice. She had him to see for her, and he would never let her cry again. She had nothing to feel self pity for, and never again will he let her get hurt. Never again.   
  
"I will always be here for you..." He whispered, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of her soft breathing.   
  
Soon he was sleep too.   
  
******************************  
  
A.N.- I know, I know!! Short chapter, and not too angst at all! It was suppose to be one of the more 'sweet' chapters in the story! Please, don't flame me if this is too graphic for you. I didn't make it a lemon, though it implied they did have sexual contact. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but be reassured they didn't have bondage sex or anything too wild! ;)   
Uh, anyone watch the Matrix anime yet? I wonder what that's all about? Looks cool!   
Well, your done reading *pulls out a hand watch, and swings it back and forth* Now, you will reeeeviieewwwww mmmyyyy sttttorrrryyyyyyy... (Trying to hypnotize you)  
Uh, that's my pathetic attempt at humor! *Hides in corner*  
Please review my story! JAAA!! 


	5. Hide 'n Seek

AN- Okay! Here's the next part, enjoy and R&R minna-san! :)  
Disclaimer- I don't own FF7!...Maybe one day I'll make my own game and I wont have to make a disclaimer every time I write fan fiction on it! ^^;   
Dedication- To all you readers! THANK YOU!!!  
P.S. My 50th reviewer will be emailed a special request! ^^ Don't worry, you wont have to do much, and It will be fun! You'll see! *giggle*  
P.S.S. Oh! Also, please go read Flamekid's story. I think he/she sorta tried to take my idea, and make it a bit different. I guess it's not copying, but it's so much like this story! I dunno what to do!!! *sniff*  
Uh, anyway...read on, everyone! :)  
  
  
  
"Some body hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night! People getting' down, that's right - from AM to PM,"  
  
-Christina Milian, AM to PM. (Special New Years quote! HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVRYONE!!!! *cheers* )  
  
  
  
  
Light My Way  
----------------------  
By beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tifa, come on...another step, at least?"  
  
  
  
Tifa smiled, then grunted in frustration as she pointed the stick into the ground. Feeling the soft earth, she took a step closer to the barrier of that irresistible voice.   
  
  
  
"You're not moving away, are you? You have to stay where you are, silly!" She yelped, her feet hitting a rock. She gained her balance back, as she stood straighter.   
  
  
  
Cloud laughed nervously, as he toe kicked the soft dirt he was standing on.  
  
  
  
"Well, I can't stand in one place too long!"  
  
  
  
She laughed her voice merry and full of joy. Her eyes focused close to where Cloud stood, and she smiled with all the love she could fit into the movement.   
  
  
  
"Ok, how 'bout you hide somewhere and I'll try to find you?" She offered, finally reaching him. He gathered her in his arms, as he nuzzled her warm neck. She pressed into him, her fingers tangled in his hair.  
  
  
  
"You're so beautiful, you know?" He told her, kissing her silky lips.  
  
  
  
She smiled again, "You're beautiful too, Cloud."  
  
  
  
He let out a small laugh, as he pulled her even closer to his body. Touching her nose with his lips, he let them travel to her pert lips once again. Kissing her softly, it lasted a second.   
  
  
  
"...and your so soft..." He told her, before pulling her to sit on the tree stump with him.  
  
  
  
"Shut up, and kiss me..."  
  
-----------------  
  
  
Midori glanced at the old man, his features and smell making her almost gag. Her patience was at end, also and she just wanted to go home!  
  
  
  
"I need him gone, he's only in the way..."  
  
  
  
She bit her lip in thought, knowing even though this man reeked, he was rather rich. Good money was a promise, if she followed his demands.  
  
  
  
"It will cost ya, mister,"  
  
  
  
She offered that remark with a smirk, challenging his integrity and social status.   
  
  
  
He smirked back, grunting as he moved closer. Midori made a face, her fingers itching to pinch her nose. Oh god, he reaked!  
  
  
  
"Money isn't an issue, miss..."  
  
  
  
She brushed a stray lock of red hair, from her face. She peered at him hard, making sure even with his nice cloths, he wasn't some crook dressed upped.   
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll contact you as soon as I get some information."  
  
  
  
It was final, as they shook hands goodbye. Her green eyes shone in the alley, and the old man had noted early that there was something eerie about her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, mister...his name?"  
  
  
  
He handed her a piece of paper that held all the information she should know. Saying a final goodbye, he left the dark and dirty alley.  
  
  
  
Midori opened the paper, and rushed over the contents. Nothing really important, just the name of the person that needed to be rid of was rather unique and weird.  
  
  
  
She heard it before, and wondered where. Maybe from the TV or something. The usually asked her to kill celebrities.  
  
  
  
"Cloud...?" She whispered, liking the way it felt on her lips.  
  
---------  
  
Cloud sneezed, then muttered a few curses.  
  
  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
  
  
Tifa grabbed his arm, her blind eyes shinning with happiness. She giggled, as he tickled her and then embraced her.  
  
  
They were enjoying a game of hide 'n seek. It was fun, watching Tifa explore her blindness. He felt so much pride in every step she took, and he knew she felt the same. Soon, she may even be fighting just as well as before. All she needed was to enhance her ability to see.   
  
  
She sighed, relaxing in his warm embrace.   
  
  
  
"Uh, Teef...want to go eat somethin' now?" He asked, his tummy rumbling with the thought of food.  
  
  
"Sure, lets go!" She whooped, her hand pumping into the air. Her cheerfulness was back, and Cloud thanked every god and holy thing.   
  
  
  
She walked ahead, her feet clumsy and her stick feeling the area ahead. She looked so cute, that Cloud almost wanted to take her then and there.  
  
  
  
He frowned, "what a hentai you've become, Cloud.."   
  
  
  
Tifa turned back, "What's that?"  
  
  
Cloud laughed nervously, "Nothing, Teef..."  
  
  
Together, they walked back to camp.  
  
---------  
  
AN- Short as hell, I know! Don't worry, next few chapters will be longer! I just have no time, considering it is the holidays! ^-^;  
R&R!! Please? 


	6. Daddy

AN- Here's a short chapter, again! I just started a new semester, and I have the honor of having all my core subjects this term! Yay *sarcastic* ! It's a bummer, lemme tell ya! ;) Oh, well...enough about me!! Enjoy! And Review! :)  
P.S.- I have a simple request, if you all don't mind! It is my birthday, on the 17th of February...and it would make me so happy if you all review for me (It would be like a birthday present!) Please, take a few minutes to show me what I can do to make it a better story!! Thank you! ^^  
Disclaimer- The usual, I don't own anything! Don't sue me! ^^;  
Dedication- To my 50th reviewer! I'll email u soon, promise! :)  
  
  
  
Light My Way  
---------------  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
  
  
'I feel so good, why'd it take so long to find you? '  
-Ginuwine, Differences  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tifa noticed that it had been a month, since she had gone for more then a month of menstruating. For the first few days, she had shaken it off with the idea of it being a side effect of her blindness. Though, she hadn't recalled the doctor mentioning anything about having that kind of side effect. Asking Yuffie to go the a local drug store, she purchased a kit that helped determine her suspicion.  
  
  
  
"Cloud...we need to talk... "  
  
  
  
He turned to her shaky voice, eye's quirking into a questioning look. Strolling to her lithe form on the bed, he sat dangling his arm around her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
  
  
She smiled, resting her head on his hard chest. Her wine eyes closed, and she sighed in contempt. Everything was perfect...  
  
  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
  
  
She snapped up, forgetting to answer his question. Laughing, she couldn't help but fall in some dreamlike trance when in his warm arms.   
  
  
  
"Uh, well...It's hard to say..." She whispered.  
  
  
  
He nudged her softly, silently telling her to go on with her words. She smiled, and her eyes held some sort of happy light he had never seen shining there. It was weird and new, but Cloud loved the way it made him feel.   
  
  
  
"I..."  
  
  
  
He chuckled, "Go on..."  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath, feeling the air go into her lungs with a fluid motion.   
  
  
  
"I think I'm going to have-"  
  
  
  
She turned away, her hands playing with a piece of flint by her side.   
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant..."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A Red haired vixen walked slowly toward the stand that sold many small merchandise. Eyes of many men seemed to linger after her beautiful figure, but she ignored them with out giving a single glance.   
  
  
Midori sneezed, her red hair sticking to her runny nose. It was freezing outside, and it didn't help much that Midori had one hell of a cold.   
  
  
"Miss, can I help you?"  
  
  
She glanced at the man, who's own nose seemed to be running and red with sickness. He was behind the small stand, in a uniform that informed Midori he worked at or owned the small stand. She sniffled, letting a queer smile appear on her beautiful lips.   
  
  
  
"Uh, yes...I need some information about a...man..."  
  
  
  
He quirked an eyebrow, and looked at her with his pale blue eyes. He was handsome, she noted, in a rugged sort of way. Though, he was no comparison to the one man she was falling in love with.   
  
  
  
"...and this man is?"  
  
  
  
She glared at him, her eyes turning a darker shade of green. Looking dangerous was something she was rather good at, and by his sudden nervous fidget she guessed it worked.   
  
  
"His name is Cloud Strife, and I need to locate him as soon as possible,"  
  
  
He glanced at her, before answering, "I don't know any Cloud Strife."  
  
  
Her eyes flashed, as she reached into her black trench coat. Her hands flipped the soft but hard fabric, giving the man a glance at her shiny silver gun.   
  
  
"I'll ask again, mister...I'm looking for a man named Cloud..."  
  
  
Her voice was stone cold, and it sent a shiver down the pale eyed man's spine.   
  
  
He gasped, fumbling around for any possible clue to the where abouts of Cloud Strife.   
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Tifa waited patiently, her ears anticipating a sign of movement, since Cloud appeared to be not moving at all. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't sure that he was denying it yet. Being so afraid, she had to push herself to speak these words.  
  
  
  
"Cloud, I know you're mad...but please try to underst-"  
  
  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, as he embraced her in a fierce hug. She felt his warm body heat encircle her, and she melted into his arms with a sigh. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she barely could hear the soft beat of his heart.  
  
  
  
He rocked back and forth, pulling her with him in the trance like movements. Whispering words of love in her ear, she felt his warm breath course straight to her soul.   
  
  
  
"Are you happy, then?" She asked, giving him a watery smile.  
  
  
  
He kissed her, "I'm going to be a daddy..."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AN- Yeh, yeh...I know it's to short! ^^; I can explain, really!! I have no time, and the problem is with homework! (Bah!!)  
Having all my core subjects this term, I'm being swamped with that nasty stuff! Lucky me, eh??  
...BUT!! My schools on strike, so I'm gonna try to not be lazy (and not sleep half the day...), and get some action with the keyboard!! Oh yeah! ;)  
Oh! Please review! My birthday is on the 17th, and a few birthday reviews would be the ultimate present!! Please R&R!!! Ja!!  
  
  
(Oh, and the whole Tifa expecting, is because earlier she and Cloud made love! Thought I'd clear that up!) 


	7. Questions

Before I begin with author notes, I'd like to take a quick moment to apologize for the last 2 or more chapters...I haven't put much heart or soul into either one. I hope to revise them soon enough, and I pray they aren't as bad to you, as they appear to be to me! Thank you for reading and all those wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! Really! :)  
  
Here we go...  
  
  
AN- Yeh, well...here's the next chapter. Sorry for the terribly long wait! Find it in your heart to forgive me...maybe review this chapter as a sign that I'm forgiven? Hee Hee! Please, R&R!  
Disclaimer- The usual, I don't own anything! Don't sue me! ^^;  
Dedication- To my 50th reviewer! I'll email u soon, promise! :)  
  
  
  
Light My Way  
---------------  
by beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
  
Baby there ain't no mountain high enough, there ain't no valley low enough, there ain't no river wide enough to keep my love from you babe...  
-Dunno the artist, but I just watched Sister Act 2 and they played this song in the credits! It's very cute! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Green fire sprang with sudden anger that the man visibly flinched. Those eyes, filled with such strong emotion could make any man jump in fright. He wasn't about to act like a coward though, and managed to keep a grim expression plastered on his sweating face.  
  
"So, you do know a Cloud Strife?"  
  
Her voice stung with venom hidden within its folds of mellow sound. So calm, yet clearly filled with strength and harm.   
  
"I, uh..." He grabbed his collar, letting some air enter the area of blistering heat, "Yeah, you could say I know him miss..."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tifa's voice rang out in the meadow, as she laughed with joy and passion. Her eyes sang many song of love, as she gazed blindly and solemnly close to her life.  
  
Her life gazed back, right into her own blind eyes, wishing desperately she would look directly into his own.  
  
Wishing never worked for this guy though.  
  
Sighing, he held her to his warm chest and her head moved with the rhythm of his steady breathing.   
  
"I love you..."  
  
His voice whispered so softly, Tifa almost confused it for the beautiful scented breeze that passed by in the meadow.  
  
She giggled again, "You've told me that a thousand times already!"  
  
He blushed, acting upon impulse to lower he face and conceal his embarrassing color. Bitterly, the reality of Tifa's blindness hit him and he almost sore out loud.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it!"  
  
The flow of more laughter hit his ears and he almost died from the blissful feeling it brang. God, what would he do with out her?  
  
"I don't mind hearing it another thousand times more, Cloud..."  
  
He laughed this time, his head nuzzled his face in her silky tresses. Her hair smelt like the softest roses and the fresh mountain air all mixed in one.   
  
It was so much like her. So unique but suiting her to the very core.  
  
"I'll tell you another million times, because it's the same as breathing...I always need to do it...it's automatic."  
  
"Cloud," Her breath had the smallest hint of mint and chocolate, "Kiss me, will ya?"  
  
Cloud obediently obliged.   
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Miss, Cloud came by the stand to ask for the local jeweler and a map of the country..." Almost gasping, he barely dodged the mass of red as the lithe woman swung her head to face him.  
  
"When?!"  
  
He looked take back, "Yesterday...!"  
  
Midori closed her eyes, and gently massaged her aching temples. This was so much harder then she thought, almost impossible.   
  
Though, nothing was impossible for Midori.   
  
"Did he mention anything other then business to you? Maybe were he was staying, who he was staying with?"  
  
"I-uh, He..." He mumbled stupidly, "He said something about buying a ring for Tina or was it Taylor?"  
  
"Maybe it was Tifa."  
  
He snapped his fingers, "Why, that's the name! Tifa, it sure was!"  
  
She groaned, leaning against the stall. Her head was pounding, and this idiot made it so much worse!   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
He raised his hand, and stroked his chin attempting to look intelligent. Midori just barely held back the sudden urge to call him stupid, beat the tar out of him and leave.   
  
"Yes, he said something about going out into the country and proposing to the girl, Tifa!"  
  
Midori gasped, "Are you sure?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure as apple pie, my dear!"  
  
Fighting the urge again, she wondered when it would take over her slowly eroding stability.   
  
"Perfect."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This is perfect!"  
  
Tifa was having the time of her life, laying softly in Cloud's embrace in the middle of a meadow. She couldn't possibly ask for more in life, not when she had everything she had hoped for. More then she had hoped for.   
  
And soon, she'd have a little Cloud of her own. A human baby, born from their love and passion.   
  
  
"Why did you do this for me?"  
  
Her voice rang clear into his ears, though his eyes were shut and his shallow breathing indicated sleep, he answered,  
  
"Cause, I love you?"  
  
Smirking she relied, "Nice answer."  
  
"No, I wanted to ask you something..."  
  
Sitting up, he brang them to face each other and he grabbed her face to attempt to meet their eyes.  
  
"I wanted to ask you this for a long time," He whispered, softly tracing his thumb on her sleek cheekbone.   
  
"...What?" She gasped out, closing her eyes. Her breath quickened, and she noticed the sudden clamminess of her usually cool palms.   
  
'Look what you do to me, Cloud!' She mused in her head silently, laughing in her heart and wishing soulfully this would never end.  
  
"I want you to truly know, you have been my whole life..." Kissing her lips so softly, Tifa almost thought she imagine his touching her own, "and you'll be life forever..."  
  
"It's almost, as if I never truly was myself until I figured out I cared for you. I became whole when I learned you loved me too."  
  
His hand fell from one side of her face, and by the movement of his body, she figured he was reaching for something in his pocket.  
  
"I sound corny and I know I've told you a million times how much I love you already, but I can't help but let those words pass my lips one more time. When I die, they're going to be the last words I utter, when I wake up they'll be on my lips as the golden sun rises."  
  
Tifa's hand reached to touch his own, feeling the soft but rough feel of his long fingered hands. From all the sword handling he did, he had amazingly wonderful hands that were almost soft like her own.   
  
"Now, that we're going to have a child together...that love is growing even stronger with each passing second. I want to make it final, I want to be something in your life that's important..."  
  
"Cloud, you ar-"  
  
"Wait, let me finish," His other hand fell limply to meet his other. She heard the container or box open, and felt his hands gathering her own. Finally, the anticipating moment of cool gold slipped across her finger.   
  
She tried to glance down at the ring, to see it's beautiful design and the way it shine in the setting sun.   
  
...but all she met was the dark void of where her eye sight use to roam.  
  
"Please, make me your husband? Marry me, I won't ask for anything more."  
  
Her suddenly ragged breath grew even more course and she fought back the sudden urge to howl at the mighty god for taking away her chance at seeing his expression when he asked her for her hand in marriage.  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
How she despised this handicap, this curse and dreadful disease. Taking the things she would do anything for, like seeing his eyes hold that hopeful look that would linger in the endless ocean of blue. Or, the way she wanted her own eyes to hold the overwhelming happiness she felt at the moment.  
  
She hated the way she felt bitterness at the same time, the way it was slowing eroding the happiness and grabbing her heart to strangle in it's grasp.  
  
For the first time in her life, she wondered what to say when Cloud Strife would ask her hand in marriage.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So there you are..." Midori smirked and held back the to cackle with glee. Standing in the middle of a wild flower field, the man she had spent searching for was in her sight finally.   
  
It was so perfect.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
AN- Ok, like a mention before...about the strike and everything? It lasted two weeks, and I did sleep in like I said I wouldn't! I can't help it! ^^;  
Anyway, Thanks for reading! Tune in soon, for the next chapter in the series!  
Do you have any comments? Or suggestions (Which I could use a whole bunch)? To tell you all the honest truth, I'm losing interests in this rapidly, (Which might be evident, due to the short length of the last few chapters). You got any ideas to add some spin and twist? Email me at: rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com  
  
P.S. Sorry it's so short. :( 


	8. Requime

AN- Well, well, well...I'm finally back. Betcha all didn't expect to see me again! I would love and very well would appreciate you all to except my sincere apologies! You have all been so great and I appreciate every single review I have ever gotten! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, enjoy this rather short chaptered! I am just getting back into this story, and would like to again express my apologies for the shortness!  
Enjoy! I luv guys!!! :)  
Disclaimer- Don't own, wish I did! Hee hee! Final Fantasy belongs to Square soft!   
Dedication- To my 50th reviewer again, PrincessTifa! Thank you, doll! And all the other reviewers, including Rokusan! You have been great, thank you for all the help!  
P.S. Rokusan has helped me brainstorm soo much, and I want to give credit to her! She's so awesome! :)  
  
  
  
  
Some say Love, it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say Love, it is a hunger  
An endless aching need  
-The Rose, Leanne Rimes   
  
  
  
  
Light My Way  
By beautiful.dreamer  
  
  
Each passing second echoed with the beating of her heart, each silent moment followed by a bead of seat falling down her face. Her lips were cracked, mourning for the moist lips of her lover to caress them. She wanted it to be final, that it being her undying love for the man proposing in front of her.   
  
Irony was evident in the air, irony for the fact she didn't know what she wanted to say.   
  
Her whole life, her whole dream for the future, her whole happiness, was being handed to her on a silver platter.   
  
Yet, she was hesitating to take it with her hands and embrace it with everything she was.   
  
"Cloud..."  
  
His name swept toward him in a soft prayer, gliding to meet his ears and touching his soul. Shivers ran down his spine, as he remembered her calling out his name when the first consumed their love.   
  
"Cloud, is this what you really want...?"  
  
Her eyes were so blank, so lifeless, yet he knew hidden behind their wine colored iris, lay a soul so full of life, you could feel it wash over you with this essence you never wanted to let go.   
  
Illusions, so many illusions haunted him and yet he managed to see past this one and praise in the melody of her soul.   
  
He choked, "What I want? I don't think anyone alive has ever yearned this much...Tifa, I want you to be mine so bad, it's hurting to even think about the future without you."  
  
She turned her face, closing those blind eyes to the world, as though it made a difference.  
  
"Tifa, I don't care you cant see anymore! Let me be your eyes, let me guide you! Let me pay you back for being everything in my world! Please...don't say no..."  
  
'No?' the word seemed so forbidden and taboo, a word she forgot the meaning of. A word she never knew existed with Cloud.   
  
"Oh, Cloud! Yes!"  
  
Her laugh echoed through the valley, her tears glimmered in the setting sun; her body was wrapped in her lover's arms.   
  
Her dreams floated around her, her happiness creating an aura of joy.  
  
Cloud's eyes peered into the sky, speaking the happiness she would never articulate. Thanking whatever god, goddess, heavenly creation was watching over them, thanking them for giving her life and bringing her to him.  
  
He has never been so full in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Midori hesitated, watching the couple tremble in happiness.   
  
She remembered, the day she was in her lover's arms. The day she cried with such passion, the day she felt his lips touch hers with such softness.  
  
She tasted him, was part of his body and soul. They were one, until...  
  
Until her life was forever ruined, taken from her fragile grasp. The day he left this earth, and took her soul with him.  
  
Cloud Strife would pay; Cloud Strife would feel what she did.  
  
He would scream her name; beg for her to be back. Just like she did.  
  
She would get the revenge she had always dreamed off, feel it course through her body like the blood that coursed through theirs.   
  
Pulling the gun from within her cape, she aimed for the beautiful brunette in Cloud's arms. First she would kill that bitch, let her die in Clouds arms. Laugh, while she bleed to death .  
  
She would watch him endure the pain of losing the reason of his life, watch him suffer with such fervor it would burn her body.   
  
She aimed the gun, "At last, my revenge..."  
  
The bullet shot out, speeding towards its selected target.  
  
"Say Bye Bye to happiness, Cloud."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An_ Well, you know the drill! REVIEW! Hee Hee! ^^; Sorry it is soooooo damn short! :(  
Email me at: rainbow_angel_dream@yahoo.com 


End file.
